A Place For Me In Your Heart
by dutchtulips
Summary: R/Hr (#1 in the universe of all things sacred). When Hermione receives a romantic, unsigned valentine on Valentine's Day, whoever could have sent it? ;-) [if you're in the mood for fluff, by all means]


**SD ~ **I swear I've written this a hundred times by now. Harry Potter and the rest of the posse are ownership of JKR, and not I, though I have dreamt of it being so, many times. (If wishes were horses, beggars would ride.) "The Promise" belongs to Tracy Chapman. (great R/Hr song.) 

**AN ~ **Something I've never done with an HP fic before - it's holiday themed! As half the world is aware, Valentine's Day is approaching us, the day to celebrate love. And God knows there's no doubt that when one thinks of love, Ron and Hermione instantly pop to mind, sans the demented H/Hr prats, *shudders* (Rupert: "How thick can you get?"). so here you are, fresh off the, er, the thing - a Valentine's Day R/Hr fic. pick whatever year your R/Hr-loving heart desires, and as always, enjoy ;-) 

*** 

**A Place For Me In Your Heart**

****

****-dutchtulips- 

*** 

Another winter morning had made its descent over Hogwarts castle. Light and puffy snowflakes had drifted nicely over the landscape, blanketing the grand old school with immaculate white; trees with their bare branches stood prominently against the horizon, sharply outlined by the bright illumination of the sun. A bit of color here and there from the waving banners atop the peaking towers of the castle, and the scene made for the loveliest winter day. 

That particular aura was escalated even inside Hogwarts sturdy walls, among many of the students, but not exactly over the wonderful weather on the grounds. Valentine's Day had swooped down upon the Friday morning, and instead of studious young minds filling the hallways, it was now occupied with many giddy and skittish girls, reading Valentine's Day cards, exchanging blushes and smiles with the boys. 

But to one Hermione Granger, this day was no different, and had no reason to be, anyhow. Choosing to ignore the girls' giggles in the hallway and the bustling from the other students in the Great Hall that February morning, she inched the strap of her rucksack up higher on her shoulder as she treaded into breakfast and made her way briskly towards the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron were already there, sitting in front of waffles and scrambled eggs, apparently in deep conversation about the restarting Quidditch season in the spring. 

Hermione sat down in the seat across from them, and withdrew a heavy textbook from her bag. "So," she said crisply, opening the volume, "Who's ready for that quiz today in Transfiguration? Study at all, either of you?" 

Harry and Ron's conversation halted and they turned to look at her. The redhead spoke first, with a hint of amusement in his voice, knowing what the answer would be, "What, not celebrating Valentine's with the rest of the girls?" 

She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, please. As if I have any toleration for this inane holiday," she said, casting a glance at a very frivolous Parvati and a bubbly Lavender at the other end of the table. 

Ron smirked at her. "Well, as I recall back in second year -" 

She interrupted him, the slightest of smiles threatening to break the corners of her mouth. "Oh, don't you go bringing _that_ up. I wasn't very bright then, as you were so keen to point out to me a thousand times." 

Ron and Harry exchanged a pair of grins as they turned their attention back to their plates. 

A short silence fell over the trio then, the boys enjoying their waffles and Hermione training her attention on her Transfiguration book, occasionally nibbling toast and sipping pumpkin juice between page-turning. Ron, who had been watching her at this for several moments, spoke up again. "So I take it you're going to bury your face in a book and ignore the holiday completely, right?" 

She peered up at him, bemused. "I'm _studying. _Doing something more productive than giggling behind my hand because some boy might be giving me a silly valentine." In a huff, she propped her book up higher, and as she did so, Hermione could have sworn her two best friends quickly glance at each other. However, assuming she'd just imagined it, the curly-haired witch merely shrugged it off. 

"Why're you so down on them, though?" Ron asked, around a mouthful of toast. "If that's what they want to do, just let them have at it." 

"Yeah, it's not a crime, you know," Harry put in. 

Hermione merely sighed as she trained her eyes on her book. Boys never understood the point. 

At that moment, a heavy flapping of wings could be heard overhead, and everyone looked up towards the morning owls to see if any post might be coming their way. Hermione, however, only glanced up long enough to watch a tawny owl swoop down and deliver her copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Eagerly she took the paper, unrolled it over her textbook, and started to read the front page. 

Hermione was barely past the first few sentences of the article she was reading when suddenly a barn owl pecked his beak against the newspaper. Startled, she dropped the _Prophet_ and looked up at the owl, who was perched atop the open pages of her book and holding a square envelope in his beak. Curious over whatever it could be, Hermione took the envelope from the owl, and pushed her newspaper and book aside, staring intently at the piece of post. 

"What's that, Hermione?" Harry inquired. 

She pulled her gaze from the envelope and looked up at Harry and Ron, who were staring interestedly right back. "I - I don't know. I haven't been expecting anything." She paused, turning the post over carefully. "Might as well open it, I guess, and solve the mystery." 

As the boys watched, Hermione ran her forefinger along the flap of the envelope, and then withdrew a large pink card. Silver sequins were arranged on the front, making up a large heart with her name in the middle. Hermione was dumbstruck. "What in the world. . ." 

"What does it say?" Ron wanted to know. 

She opened the card. At first the inside appeared blank, but as Hermione watched, curly silver writing skated over the pink surface, and the card began to play music. Obviously someone had put a charm on it, she rationalized, as what was unmistakably a valentine began singing a song, from the twang of a guitar. 

_If you wait for me _

_Then I'll come for you_

_Although I've traveled far_

_I always hold a place for you in my heart_

_If you think of me_

_If you miss me once in awhile_

_Then I'll return to you_

_I'll return and fill that space in your heart_

Hermione felt a blush creep up into her cheeks as she heard the song, and many heads at the Gryffindor table swiveled in her direction as they too, heard her valentine singing. 

_Remembering_

_Your touch, your kiss_

_Your warm embrace_

_I'll find my way back to you_

_If you'll be waiting_

_If you dream of me_

_Like I dream of you_

_In a place that's warm and dark_

_In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart_

Embarrassed extremely by now, Hermione quickly shut the card and pulled her heavy Transfiguration book towards her again, attempting to stuff the valentine away in it, but before she could, Ginny suddenly appeared in the seat next to her, reaching out for the card. 

"Can I see your valentine, Hermione?" She asked. 

"Okay," the curly-haired witch mumbled, mortified as she extended it to her friend. 

Ginny's eyes were shining as she looked at the card. Sparing Hermione of any further unwanted attention by opening it again, she said, "Wow, Hermione! Who sent this to you?" 

"I don't know. It wasn't signed." She pretended to be engrossed in her book. 

"Well, you didn't let the whole song play. Maybe it says at the end," the redhead replied. 

"Yes, maybe. Perhaps I'll listen to it all later," Hermione said as Ginny handed the card back to her. 

As his sister left, Ron cast a glance over at Hermione, saying nonchalantly, "So you don't know who sent it to you, huh?" 

"Oh, I've got a hunch who did, all right," she replied sharply. 

The redhead's blue eyes opened a little wider. "You do?" 

"Yeah." Hermione looked half-annoyed. "I'll bet anything it was Parvati and Lavender as some sort of silly joke." 

Harry and Ron glanced confusedly at one another. "What makes you say that?" The raven-haired boy wanted to know. 

She let out a sigh. "Oh, in the dorm last night I was trying to study, and they were babbling on and on about what is Seamus going to give Lavender for Valentine's. . .did Parvati get a card yet from that Beauxbatons boyfriend of hers. . .rubbish like that, and so I got so tired of hearing them, I snapped at them that Valentine's was just a silly, pointless little holiday for children and that they were being prats for making such a big deal out of it." Hermione was vexed. "They know I like that song. . .the one that the card played, you know. . .and probably they mailed me that thinking I'd get all giddy like the rest of the girls - over a valentine." 

Suddenly she looked down at her watch, and then quickly gathered her things and stuffed them in her rucksack. Slinging it over her back, Hermione said, "Well, I'm going to be late to Arithmancy, see you in Transfigs, you two!" She called as she rushed out of the Great Hall. 

Ron watched as she disappeared through the doors, and then looked over at Harry, his eyes full of disdain. Harry's gaze reflected his thoughts. 

After a few moments of silence passed between them, they gathered up their school things as well and left the Great Hall to trek their way up to Divination. Just outside the doors, however, Harry stopped and shot a glance over at Ron, who bit his lip uncertainly. 

"Why didn't you tell her?" 

The redhead immediately picked up his pace, causing Harry to have to leap several long strides to fall back into step with his friend. When he did, Ron exclaimed in response, "You heard how down she was on this whole holiday. You saw how she reacted to the card!" 

"So what?" Harry shot back. "If you just go back and tell her, and get this all straightened out -" 

"Straightened out?" Ron replied skeptically, turning the next corner. "As if! Hermione's just demonstrated that she's not Valentine's Day's number one fan, you know. I thought she's like the stupid card, but now we can see she doesn't, so let's just forget all about it, okay, mate?" 

The jet-haired boy rolled his eyes in frustration as they hiked up the next flight of stairs. "That's only because she thought it was a hoax! Didn't you see, when she first opened it up? I don't think I've ever seen Hermione blush as much as that." 

The duo had reached the silver stepladder, and Ron rushed up ahead of Harry to avoid answering. Harry was close on his heels however and, seeing that the redhead was trying to ignore what he'd said, called up at him, in a last ditch effort, "Bloody hell, Ron, would you just _tell her_?!" 

He turned to Harry after they'd both clambered up into the humid classroom, and said to him derisively, as they sat down at their usual table, "Why? What's in it for you?" 

And Harry, smirking, mumbled to himself, "My sanity." 

*** 

Evening. Classes were over for the day, and Valentine's Day too, was nearing its yearly close. Ron had retreated to Gryffindor tower for the rest of the night, looking forward to a nice long session of chess to get the weekend started out right. 

He'd already won several games against Harry, but upon his friend's incessant urging, found that chess might just be getting cut short this evening. 

"Look, Ron," Harry said, sliding his bishop across the board, "Lavender told us right before she left that Hermione was up in the dormitory. Now's your perfect chance. She's most likely by herself up there, reading or something." 

Ron was nonplused as he glanced from the chessboard and to Harry. "Tell me something, mate. Why are you so. . .relentless over me and Hermione? It's a bit disconcerting, you know." 

Harry smiled enigmatically. "Just. . .it's Valentine's Day. Make something of it this time round." Pause. "With her." 

The redhead peered at his best friend for a moment, and then nodded at last. "Maybe. . .maybe you're right, Harry." Slowly he got up from his chair, setting the knight he was going to move haphazardly back on the board. 

"Of course," he said with a smile. "Now get out of here." 

Smirking to himself as Ron hesitantly climb the stairs to the girls' dorms, Harry turned back to the chessboard to gather up all the pieces for putting away, but as he moved to do so, could only stop and stare at the progressing game. At last, Harry finally chuckled, and picked up his queen. 

"The first time since we were eleven years old, and you weren't even here to share the glory, Ron," he murmured amusedly, moving the chess piece forward. "Checkmate." 

*** 

Ron's nerves were shaking terribly as he ambled through the upstairs corridor, each step bringing him closer and closer to Hermione's door. He couldn't believe Harry had roped him into this, but in retrospect, Ron had realized that perhaps the reason he'd been persuaded so easily was because, deep down, he _wanted_ to do this, truly. Obviously - it occurred to the redhead - Harry noticed it sticking out for miles. _He was always the perceptive one, _Ron thought with a smirk, halting in his tracks after finally reaching Hermione's dormitory. 

His nerves had grasped hold of him again upon realizing this, and with a quivering hand, Ron raised his fist to knock on the door. But before he could, however, he noticed that the door was cracked, slightly ajar, but what was more was that Ron could a part of a very familiar song drifting softly out of the bedroom and into his ears. 

_Remembering_

_Your touch, your kiss_

_Your warm embrace_

_I'll find my way to you_

_If you'll be waiting_

_I've longed for you_

_And I have desired_

_To see your face, your smile_

_To be with you wherever you are _

Darting his eyes through the narrow gap in door, Ron peered into the room. Immediately he saw Hermione, who was sitting cross-legged on her four-poster, holding that valentine wide open, a sentimental look on her face as she watched the words of the song that were apparently weaving across the inside of the card. And something else was also in sight - a few tears sliding down her cheeks. 

_Remembering_

_Your touch_

_Your kiss_

_Your warm embrace_

_I'll find my way back to you_

_Please say you'll be waiting_

Ron took the moment to push the door open wider. "Hermione?" 

She looked up and noticed him, and then quickly turned around, her face towards the wall. "Oh, hi," she stammered in response. "I, er, I didn't hear you come in." 

In one swift movement, Ron crossed the room and tentatively sat down next to Hermione on her bed. He longed to reach out and touch her, embrace her, but he restrained himself, and instead asked her, concern drowning his words, " 'Mione, what's the matter?" 

"Nothing," she replied. "I was just, uh, listening to the valentine. . .the song makes me sort of teary, you know." 

Silence engulfed them for a short eternity. And then finally, Ron, staring at his lap, with his heart hammering so hard by now he was sure it was going to explode, cleared his throat nervously, and said, very quietly, "Lavender and Parvati weren't playing a joke on you." 

She turned to him. "What? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you." 

The redhead's throat didn't seem to want to work anymore. "They d-didn't send you that valentine," he whispered, forcing it from his lungs. 

Hermione reached over and put a hand on his shoulder, trying get him to look at her. "Pardon?" 

Ron took in a deep breath, and then met eyes with her at last. "It was me, Hermione!" He exclaimed, almost jumping to his feet, but her sudden grip on his hand held him back. "Lavender and Parvati didn't mail that card to you. _I _did." 

She froze, her eyes as wide as saucers. "Y-you? You mean, _you_ gave me the valentine?" 

Afraid of how Hermione was going to react, Ron stood, inching away slightly, and nodded, swallowing hard. "Yes. But I wasn't trying to play a joke on you, Hermione! It was nothing like that, believe me! I. . .I - I just. . ." 

To his surprise, the curly-haired witch reached over and slipped her hand inside of his again, a smile appearing across her features. "Ron, calm down. It's okay. Just sit down." Hermione patted the empty place beside her on the bedspread. 

Ron stared at her for a moment, and then hesitantly sat down. Before he could say anything however, she asked him poignantly, "Why. . .why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because. . .because. . ." He stuttered for words. "I freaked, because I saw how dispirited you were about this holiday, and how ridiculous you thought valentines were. How absurd you thought _mine_ was. I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry." 

"Oh, Ron. . ." Hermione said softly, "_I'm _the one who should be sorry. I made a mockery out of your beautiful valentine, when I should've been happy to be receiving one at all. Forgive me." 

He looked up at her, returning her smile. " 'Course I do. Why wouldn't I?" 

Hermione beamed wider, and gave Ron's hand an affectionate squeeze. She was quiet for a moment, and then said, "Can - can I just ask you one more thing?" 

His nerves jittering again, knowing what was coming, said slowly, "Go ahead." 

"Why. . .why _did_ you send me that valentine?" 

Ron's eyes suddenly became glued into Hermione's piercing gaze. "I guess that's why I _did_ mail it to you, because I didn't know how else to tell you." 

Abruptly he reached over to where the card was lying closed on the bedspread. Sharing a very meaningful stare with Hermione, he let the valentine fall open, and the card's song spilled tenderly out into the room. 

_Together again_

_It would feel so good to be_

_In your arms_

_Where all my journeys end_

_You can make a promise_

_If it's one that you can keep_

_I vow to come for you_

_If you'll wait for me_

_Say you'll hold a place for me in your heart_

"So. . ." Hermione said, wiping away the tears that had begun falling again, "Are you. . .are you saying what I think you're saying?" 

He grinned. "Well, if you think that I mean I love you, and, well. . .yeah." He paused for a moment, and when he spoke again, his tone had turned tender and warm, though his face had turned rather red. "I, uh, I have for a long while now. . .I just didn't know how to tell you, is all." 

"Well, actually," Hermione smiled, pulling the valentine card from Ron's lap, and pressing it close to her, whispering, "I think you just did." 

Ron's heady stare remained locked on her for several moments as she grinned back, giving him the answer. Suddenly, then, he reached over, cupped Hermione's beaming and tear-brimmed face in his hands, leaned down, and kissed her. 

Several moments later, the kiss ended, and Ron looked down at her, a smirk appearing out of nowhere on his face. Hermione, eyes shining, smiled back, and said, "What? What are you thinking?" 

"Happy Valentine's Day." 

*** 

**el fin**

****

******* 


End file.
